


Do Caged Birds Still Sing So Sweet?

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Drug Use, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Geoff awkwardly reignites a flame between him and jail bird The Vagabond.





	Do Caged Birds Still Sing So Sweet?

Geoff isn't sure what to make of this ‘new Ryan’. When he and Jack learned about him escaping prison, they for sure thought the Vagabond would come around to kick their dicks in. Not that they were directly responsible for him getting arrested but knowing the Vagabond, simply hiring him into their gang in the first place would be reason enough for him. Well that and leaving him there. Truthfully, at no point did they try to help him out.

The old Vagabond was a mess. He was mean and cruel even to them. He didn't like taking direction and would not only endanger himself but the rest of Geoff's already poorly paid crew. His temper was short and violent, leading to the deaths of several said crew members. There was hardly a time he wasn't completely fucked up on cocaine and adding any amount of alcohol to that just made it increasingly worse. Not to mention he was sadistic, sexually and otherwise, in a way that really needed to kept to himself. 

Not once did Geoff appreciate the dead bodies Ryan brought around. Not even to get rid of, sometimes he'd come around too fucked up with a ‘date’ he didn't even realise was dead. Which was somehow worse than just finding bodies dumped on his doorstep to be ‘taken care of’. 

They never expected Ryan just wanted his job back. 

It was a long discussion but they did hire him back on. Ryan is different now, or so he says. Jack seems to believe him and so far, Geoff can't argue. Apparently, Ryan is very, very schizophrenic which, on its own, isn't really that big of a deal. Combined with literally as much cocaine as Ryan could get his hands on, well, that's another story. Being in prison, and more specifically in solitary confinement, forced him to get clean. Geoff especially doesn't believe this but supposedly the Los Santos prison even helped him get properly medicated once they realised he had a real, honest medical problem. 

Los Santos. Medicating people. Yeah right. 

That’s somehow less believable than Ryan ‘finding religion’. He won't specify which one but it sure as hell isn't Jesus, Geoff will say that. 

The Vagabond is certainly different but he hasn't altogether changed. He's still the cunning killer Geoff had hired him on for. He's still multi-talented and highly skilled. He still causes pain for fun- it's just more directed now. 

Geoff is understandably wary about letting him around his new crew. Jack may believe he's changed but she's not stupid. She'll put a bullet in him the second she thinks he's going back. The others don't know Ryan like they know Ryan. Stories about the Vagabond never really give him the credit he deserves. These aren't just some people Geoff rustled up on whatever money he had, these are his family now and if Ryan does anything to them-

“Geoff,” Jack says and he looks up at her with the same watchful gaze he's been staring at Ryan with. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine,” Geoff scoffs, looking away. “Ryan seems to be getting along with everyone.” 

“I know you're worried but they can take care of themselves, you know,” Jack scoffs. She looks over her shoulder at Ryan and Gavin discussing something in depth over Gavin’s laptop and Geoff scoffs even louder. “Bad example. If you'd actually talk to him, you'd definitely feel better. He has changed, Geoff.” 

“‘Changing’ is me not being an alcoholic anymore, Jack. It's not coming back from jail pretending not to be a psycho anymore,” he says before wincing his eyes closed. “Shit, sorry. You know what I mean.” 

“In this case, Geoff,” Jack says as she takes his cigarette from him. “That's exactly what that means. You can't compare your drinking problem to Ryan getting better without acknowledging both are hereditary disorders. His just requires meds and yours was less- scary. Usually.” She walks off with his cigarette and Geoff rubs his hands off on his jeans as he goes back to watching Ryan carefully. 

He's not saying Ryan hasn't changed, just that there's no way he isn't just as dangerous as he was before. He's also saying there's no way Ryan doesn't hold a grudge and it's just a matter of time before he acts on it. Ryan glances at him and when he realises Geoff is already staring at him, sheepishly looks away again. Alright, maybe he's just paranoid. 

Except that's not the only problem and Geoff knows it. A younger him, a drunker, stupider him, was really in love with the Vagabond for a while. Longer than Geoff wants to admit. Then he got sober, wiser and older, and he realised that was fucking stupid. Now- well, he can't see why it would be stupid anymore. 

“Gavin,” Geoff calls and Gavin perks his head up immediately. “Weren't you supposed to be helping Michael prepare the car for next week?” Gavin lets out a yelp as he hurriedly fumbles for his phone to, sure enough, realise he has several angry texts from Michael. He closes up his laptop all at once and darts out of the room without so much of a ‘goodbye‘ to Ryan. 

There's an awkward few seconds while they're alone in the room together. 

‘I- could probably help,’ Ryan signs slowly. 

“We need to talk, Vagabond,” Geoff replies but, of course, Ryan already knows this. He sighs deeply, rubbing his face a little as he comes to join Geoff on the couch a fair distance apart. Again, it's quiet for a bit. It's Ryan again that keeps the silence. 

‘I'm sorry, Geoff,’ he signs earnestly. 

“No, dude, I know. We've already been over this,” Geoff assures. Ryan's already made all of his apologises and groveling about his behavior before. After never having known the Vagabond to apologise for anything, Geoff's had quite enough of those. 

‘Not all of them,’ Ryan replies. 

“No Ryan, I just- all of them?” Geoff asks abruptly. What's that supposed to mean? Did Vagabond do something that Geoff honestly didn't know about until right now? He's been in jail for years, there's no way that's possible. Unless it's something he's doing. 

‘I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to mention in front of Jack,’ Ryan signs regretfully. Geoff stays quiet, narrowing his eyes at Ryan as he waits for him to continue. ‘And I know sorry doesn't cut it but- I hope I can make it up to you somehow.’

“Make what up to me, Haywood?” Geoff asks sharply. Ryan seems a little puzzled himself.

‘I feel bad mentioning it if you have- honestly forgotten,’ he answers slowly. ‘But I really can't let it go. I- forced myself on you?’ Geoff sputters violently. What? 

“No!” he yelps. “What? That absolutely never happened, Haywood, what the fuck?” he snaps. That's not something he would forget! Nor is that something he would have let Vagabond, or anyone else, get away with! Ryan looks at him thoughtfully as he tries to scrape his own addled memory for this, obviously. Geoff may have been a drunk at the time, but that absolutely never happened. 

“You- you're not talking about the one, _one_ , time I sucked your dick, are you?” Geoff insists. Ryan nods. Jesus, what the fuck? He had Geoff seriously concerned there for a second. 

‘I don't recall the situation all that clearly but- I certainly don't remember it being gentle,’ he signs. 

“I'm going to stop you right there, fucking christ, no, it definitely wasn't ‘gentle’ but it wasn't- you didn't force yourself on me, christ, Ryan,” Geoff assures him. “You and me remember that very different.” Ryan's thinking face obviously agrees with him. “First of all, I came to you,” he says and adds on under his breath, “ _In more ways than one_. Secondly, I definitely asked you to fuck my face. Trust me, I knew what I was getting into when I asked the sadistic, thick dicked freak to ram my throat.” Ryan looks more curious as to why Geoff would do this than he is of whether it happened or not now. 

“Listen,” Geoff says sternly. “That was definitely _not_  what this conversation was about. All I wanted to do was apologise for not helping get you out of jail and you made the whole thing fucking weird.” Ryan offers up a small, strangled little chuckle. 

‘It's alright, Geoff,’ he replies. ‘I know I wasn't the best guy and I definitely wasn't an asset worth risking your lives for. I hate to say it but prison did some good for me. When I first realised you and Jack weren't coming for me, I absolutely had plans on burning down your entire organization when I got out but I learned better.’ That's not good to know. That's definitely something Geoff could have gone without knowing. ‘Who I was before wasn't someone anyone wanted to know and I changed.’

“Right,” Geoff murmurs. “Well, I just wanted to say sorry anyways. Jack and I should have been able to help you before things got that far.”

‘I wasn't your responsibility,’ Ryan assures. ‘I appreciate it anyways, though. Thanks, Geoff.’ He puts a fond hand on Geoff's shoulder before getting up and, most likely, going to help Gavin and Michael. Geoff frowns to himself. 

He thinks he loves Ryan all over again. 

Worse still, he's thinking about that fucking one blow job he gave Ryan years ago. Ryan sure has changed since then in more ways than one. He's obviously been working out- unfortunately. He's also gotten some tattoos which strangely suit him. Simultaneously, Geoff can't and can believe Ryan got ‘VAGABOND’ tattooed across his knuckles- punctuated with skulls on his thumbs. 

Geoff puts his head in his hand. He's too gay for this. 

\- x -

He's not going to be mad. There's no way Jeremy or Ray could know Geoff was here first. He didn't think this was going to be a problem! Geoff just has to begrudgingly watch as the two of them sandwich Ryan between them to very clearly flirt with him. It doesn't seem like Ryan notices but that doesn't mean they're not. Ray is too blunt and Jeremy too overbearing for Ryan not to know for long. 

They move so fast! 

Geoff wanted to give himself some time to think about if messing around with Ryan is really something he wants to do. Now he needs to make a decision quick before the lads scoop him up under everyone's noses. Jeremy and Ray are obviously more than open to a multi person relationship but Geoff has already proven he and Jeremy don't work out together romantically. He and Ray- there's no need to test that. 

Fortunately, Geoff has a great way to put an end to this. He sets down the box of donuts he's brought next to his chair and plops down in the recliner before opening it up. Immediately he has Ryan's attention. This is more than enough to get him up off the couch from between his two flirting buddies and pad over to see what Geoff has. His mouth is practically dripping. 

‘Donuts?’ he signs. Ray and Jeremy pout. 

“You want one?” Geoff offers, gesturing him to the box. Ryan eagerly takes one and chows down. 

‘I haven't had donuts since prison,’ he comments, holding the treat in his mouth while he talks. Geoff offers a mute smile. He hadn't felt bad about it before but now knowing that there actually was a way to help Ryan makes him regret not even thinking about it. In retrospect it seems so obvious that everything the old Vagabond did wasn't normal or healthy. 

“You've been out like a month, why haven't you had donuts yet?” Geoff asks pointedly. 

‘Haven't done a lot of stuff since prison,’ Ryan replies only really making Geoff feel worse. ‘Didn't really think of donuts first. I have a lot to catch up on.’

“Right,” Geoff murmurs. “Well, if you ever need any help with that-”

‘I won't bother you, don't worry,’ Ryan assures with a snort of a laugh. Oh. To Ryan, Geoff must have changed a lot, too. Does he even realise Geoff is sober? Nearly two years and counting now. He must see Geoff the same as when he had gotten arrested. That's disappointing, isn't it? 

“It's not a bother,” Geoff promises. Ryan takes another donut, grins at him, and wanders off again. At least it's not back into the arms of thing one and two. He should talk to them at least. They're too young to be dating someone as old as Ryan anyways! They have plenty of people their own age! 

\- x -

Ryan just had to bring up that stupid fucking blow job. Geoff does his best not to think about it but it's hard now. Unbeknownst to Ryan, it had taken Geoff a while to work up the courage to even go through with something like that and he would have done it again except not too long after, Ryan got caught. That one blow job had held him up on wank material for quite a while until he blissfully forgot about it.

Now he's thinking about it all over again and Geoff can't even jerk it to his porn in peace. He'd been drinking, as he usually was back then, a nice straight scotch. The good stuff. Haywood was doing coke in his apartment again, irritating but not the end of the world. Jack had gotten her hands on a very important video to help them track down their target and, of course, they were watching it to try to deduce anything helpful from what little there was. 

Except it was a video of someone who just happened to know their target getting tortured by an unrelated crew for unrelated information. This was clearly too ‘sexy’ for Haywood to control himself and once the video was done with, he immediately tried to storm off. When Geoff prompted what he was doing, he very blandly replied ‘going to jerk off’ and continued on his way. Jack was annoyed, rightfully so, and Geoff wasn't altogether happy, either. 

While Jack left to try to find a head start on their target, Geoff had a ‘talk’ with Haywood. Geoff wonders if he remembers the event with ‘rose coloured glasses’ now or if perhaps he was simply too horny at the time to care. He definitely offered Haywood a hand, even if he was surprised at the sheer size of his cock, and initially, Haywood didn’t do much. Honestly, he left Geoff to his work and only touched himself when Geoff had to catch his breath. 

It was absolutely Geoff who encouraged Haywood to fuck his throat raw. Geoff can see how perhaps Ryan only remembers the last part of that, grabbing Geoff's head quite firmly between his hands and fucking him vigorously before coming down his throat. Whether Ryan just doesn't remember or never actually knew, but Geoff absolutely had hands on himself the entire time. 

Ryan certainly didn't seem to care it was Geoff. Hell, even now Geoff isn't sure if Ryan is gay- or even just not straight. He used to only be seen with women but at the same time, Geoff is fairly sure most of them were sex workers which perhaps had some sway in the matter. Geoff knows personally there aren't a ton of dude sex workers in this town and definitely not the kind Ryan would have happened across accidentally. Besides that, Geoff doesn't think he's ever seen Ryan actually flirt with anyone let alone seriously date anyone. 

Geoff sighs irritably as he stares at his computer, dick in hand pointlessly. His mind is flittering too much between blurrily remembering that blow job and worrying about his current relationship with Ryan. He can't get himself anywhere near getting off like this. All he wanted to do was jack off in peace. 

There's a brief moment where he considers calling Michael but the idea of Michael scolding him for being too much of a wuss to talk to Ryan changes his mind. Geoff puts his dick away and closes out his porn to do something productive with his time. Like sulk.

\- x -

This feels eerily familiar, doesn't it? Geoff stands awkwardly at the guest room door as he awaits the courage to speak with him. Of course Ryan had to stay in Geoff's guest room, not Jack's. Jack isn't stupid, after all. Geoff tries not to sigh too loudly as he encourages himself to get this over with. 

He's just going to very gently try to find out if Ryan's straight and then maybe see if he'd like to have dinner. Just dinner, not a dinner date. They should catch up, after all, and he knows Ryan likes food. Perhaps ‘catching up’ with someone who's just spent a lot of time in prison isn't a good idea. None of this is a good idea. Good thing Geoff's fucking stupid. He taps on Ryan's door. 

“Ryan? Can I come in?” he calls. There's a moment of delay where Geoff wonders if he's bothered Ryan in the middle of something before he hears two small knocks in return. Geoff tentatively lets himself in. 

Boy, he's too fucking gay for this. 

‘I hope this is quick,’ Ryan signs briefly. He's in nothing more than a towel at the moment, still obviously damp and slightly shiny and holy shit. Geoff completely loses his train of thought for a second. Ryan has more scars than he remembers. Ryan is definitely more toned than he remembers. 

“Uh,” Geoff says slowly, not even making the effort not to stare. “It could have waited but that's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” Ryan scoffs slightly, plopping down on the edge of the bed as he shakes his hair out a little. 

‘Is this about Ray and Jeremy?’ he asks. Geoff gives him a curious look and Ryan arches a defiant brow. 

“It wasn't,” he assures fleetingly. He absolutely forgot all about them. “What happened?” 

‘Nothing yet,’ Ryan replies. Geoff can't tell if this is a threat or a promise of something less sinister. ‘I figured you were playing the shotgun dad or something, sorry.’ 

“I mean, I'll be fucking mad if you hurt them but they'll probably get to you first so,” Geoff shrugs halfly. Ryan laughs. “You're into them, then? Like dating wise? They seem a little young for you.” 

‘I'm not that old,’ Ryan signs disgruntledly. 

“Older than Jack,” Geoff murmurs. 

‘Jack's not that old, either,’ Ryan reminds him mildly. 

“Uh huh,” he says. “You didn't answer my question.” 

‘I don't know,’ Ryan signs back and he pauses briefly to scratch the back of his head. ‘I like them but it feels weird being sociable, I guess? Usually the people I end up with end up- not well.’

“I'm fine,” Geoff assures. Ryan snorts a laugh but nods in agreement. It takes Geoff a moment to realise he shouldn't be encouraging Ryan into their arms! He was here first! 

‘This isn't what you wanted to talk about,’ Ryan signs. Well, no, it's not, but Geoff sort of got his answer anyways. Ryan is, at least in some situations, attracted to dudes. That makes that question less awkward to ask. Geoff tries to stare at anything that's not Ryan's dick under the towel. Clearly that hasn't changed. 

“Not really, no,” Geoff agrees fleetingly. “Uh, what I wanted to talk about seems dumb now.” Ryan replies with a curious arch of the brow. This was a mistake in so many ways. Of course it's a date if Geoff asks him to dinner in any capacity. Now it's just a race against time to find something else they can ‘talk about’ or, at minimum, Geoff makes a run for it. Several silent seconds pass before Ryan signs something. 

‘Are you going to offer to suck me off again?’ he asks. It's pretty obviously a joke, Ryan obviously realising this scene is pretty familiar too, but Geoff's face goes beet red. This seems to catch Ryan off guard. 

“I won't say that's off the table,” Geoff murmurs, trying to play it off just as easy. Ryan is very clearly perplexed. It's very similar to when Geoff had explained what happened before; Ryan doesn't understand why Geoff would be attracted to him. All and all, he was a dick, yeah, but a hot dick. Now he's mostly just hot. Ryan stays suspiciously quiet. “Joking, Haywood. You did just tell me you were probably into Jeremy and Ray.”

‘Yeah,’ Ryan signs slowly. 

“Not that I have a problem with that,” Geoff assures. “Blowing you, I mean. I mean, I don't have a problem with you probably liking Ray and Jeremy, either. That's not my business.” Ryan looks at him curiously as Geoff stupidly keeps running his mouth. Everything about this was a bad idea! Not to mention Ryan has definitely noticed Geoff looking at his dick now! Why’d he even come here? 

“Uh, I don't have a problem with it, that is, if you haven't already, uh, don't have arrangements with them- which I also don't mind,” Geoff clarifies. Ryan stares at him. This is significantly more awkward. “If I give you twenty dollars to fuck my face can we forget about this conversation?”

‘Geoff,’ Ryan signs slowly. ‘Do you have a romantic interest in me? Why?’ Geoff rubs his temples in his fingers, briefly turning away their conversation. He drags his hand down his mouth. 

“That's fair, I guess, yeah,” Geoff says. “I don't know how I'm supposed to fucking answer a question like that but it's fair.”

‘I never thought of you in that way,’ Ryan signs and Geoff's heart sinks immediately. ‘I always thought you and Jack-’

“That's a long story,” Geoff murmurs. “Let's not get into it.”

‘I wanted to kill you for a lot of time I was in prison,’ he goes on. That's fair, too. ‘And then I assumed you'd hate me.’ Also fair. 

“Well,” Geoff says and he tries to sound nonchalant about it. “You already said you like Ray and Jeremy so don't worry about it.” Ryan looks at him with a raised brow momentarily before turning back to seemingly think. 

‘You didn't say why you like me in the first place,’ Ryan reminds him. 

“If you're expecting some romantic answer, you're going to be disappointed,” Geoff assures him. “I realised the old you was an asshole and I don't exactly know anything about you now. You're attractive with a big dick? I like guys with scars? The new you seems like, I don't know, what I expected when I first hired you.” Ryan scrunches his nose up a little, thinking on this rather intently. Honestly, what was Geoff supposed to say to that? It's not like Jeremy and Ray like him for him. They don't know him yet either! 

‘Are we done here?’ Ryan asks. Geoff sighs but nods. 

“Yeah, buddy, we're done,” he promises. “Uh, I actually came to see if you wanted to have dinner some time so if that's a thing you're interested in then- yeah.” He doesn't get a response but Ryan gives a mild nod to assure he heard. Geoff quickly leaves before he gets anymore ideas about Ryan's dick. 

\- x -

Geoff yawns mutely as he returns to his penthouse for the night. He's not particularly tired, but rather bored out of his mind. What a boring movie. He doesn't even get the door closed all the way before he's shoved into it hard. Ryan slams him into the door, his strong forearm pressed across Geoff's chest firmly. Geoff's mind, of course, immediately turns to the worst possible conclusion. 

Ryan has obviously decided to finally take that revenge for being left to rot in prison. Barely taking a moment to think about it, Geoff pulls his gun just a quick and makes no hesitation in aiming it flush to Ryan's side. It takes far longer to realise Ryan looks startled. This- what's happening here?

“Uh,” Geoff says. “This isn't a murder thing, is it?” Ryan releases him slowly, mostly to be able to use his hands. 

‘No?’ he replies questioningly. 

“Not that I don't believe you, but you slammed me into the wall,” Geoff reminds him in irritation, rather haphazardly tossing his gun onto the side table. 

‘Sorry, I was anxious,’ Ryan signs. Anxiety hurts. Geoff rubs his chest a little as he pads further into his home to kick off his shoes and shuck off his coat. He keeps Ryan in his sight as usual, of course. ‘You really thought it was a murder thing?’

“Look, it's not like I don't deserve it,” Geoff scoffs back. 

‘Yeah, but you really think I'm that sloppy?’ Ryan signs disgruntledly. Geoff snorts a laugh as he makes his way to his bedroom and Ryan trails after him. 

“I know you're dramatic and vindictive,” he assures. “I wouldn't put it past you.” Ryan pouts. “And, anyway, if it's not murder then what? You could have just, you know, tapped me not slammed me into the door.” 

‘I've been thinking about things,’ Ryan explains. He pauses briefly while Geoff changes shirts then continues. ‘I do like Jeremy and Ray.’ Geoff nods nonchalantly in agreement. He's not surprised. The three of them are a surprisingly good match. He hadn't gotten his hopes up, honestly. 

“I'm happy for you, man,” Geoff says. “Why are you telling me this?” 

‘I also like you,’ Ryan signs. Geoff isn't sure what to do with this information. He nearly drops his phone trying to put it down. Is this a trap? ‘I talked to Ray and Jeremy and they don't care if I pursue other relationships. Obviously.’ 

“You- why do you like me?” Geoff barks back. “This is a two way street buddy!”

‘You were an asshole before but I don't really know the new you,’ he signs. Wait a minute- ‘You're attractive and good at sucking dick? I have a thing for old guys with mustaches?’ Geoff looks at him blandly and Ryan grins. 

“No, Ryan,” Geoff sighs, holding his forehead momentarily. “We're not- just being sex friends, okay? That never fucking works out for me, either.”

‘I didn't want to be,’ Ryan assures flatly. ‘If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. I don't see the harm in trying.’ Yeah, he doesn't. Geoff's about up to his neck in failed relationships with his crew and honestly, he's not exactly confident in Vagabond Ryan breaking that habit. He sighs, ruffling his hair in his hand as he and Ryan exchange looks. 

“And if you like Ray and Jeremy better?” he asks. Ryan arches a brow at him. 

‘You're new to this whole poly thing, aren't you?’ he replies. Geoff frowns. Honestly, he's not sure what he was expecting. He was jealous when Jeremy and Ray started moving in on Ryan, then he went as far as to actually let Ryan know he had feelings for him, and now he's somehow surprised Ryan returns this feelings? That's usually not how things work out for him. 

“Okay,” Geoff agrees. One more bad relationship doesn't seem that awful. “Yeah, okay. Let's try.” Ryan grins. 

‘That dinner sounds interesting now,’ he signs. Geoff approaches him, grabs the front of his shirt and returns the favor of pushing him into the door. Ryan blinks at him curiously. 

“Dinner can wait. I haven't been able to get off since you fuckin’ reminded me of last time,” he says. Ryan's expression quickly changes to amused and interested. Geoff reaches down to hastily unbutton his jeans and gets a pleased grin in reply. “I'm going to suck your dick so good, you're gonna forget your own name.” 

Ryan nods enthusiastically as Geoff gets down on his knees. He yanks the front of Ryan's jeans open and pulls down the waistband of his boxers only to be greeted with Ryan's already semi-erect cock. Yeah, still big. He didn't expect anything less. Slowly, he strokes Ryan's dick in his hand and feels it gradually stiffen further, attentively twitching as Ryan's breath catches. It only proves to grow further, quickly becoming something Geoff can barely get his hand around which is about all the convincing he needs to use his mouth instead. 

Geoff runs his tongue along its underside before pressing against the tip. He feels Ryan shudder as he laps at the head, stroking the rest of it with his hand. Like last time, it seems Ryan's content with keeping his hands to himself unless clearly instructed. Geoff's fine with this for now. It's been awhile since he's worked with something this big, obviously, they're not easy to come by. Well, in some ways. 

Slowly, he presses his lips to the tip and feels the sweet stretch of his jaw as he takes it in his mouth. He sinks down until he feels it against the back of his mouth and runs his tongue along its length. With a couple bobs of the head, Geoff takes the head into his throat, shuddering minutely at the sensation. He reaches down to rub himself through his jeans with one hand and stroke the rest of Ryan's dick with the other. Did he really take all of it last time? He remembers, with significantly more clarity, Ryan nearly breaking his nose with how hard he thrust and even then, he was left well bruised. 

That's what Geoff wants again. 

He pulls off, catching his breath as he looks back at Ryan's glistening dick. Spit clings to his lips and he swallows thickly, already feeling thoroughly stretched. Geoff looks up at Ryan who, also like last time, has his head tilted upward. He might have changed but his noises haven't. His grunts and moans, stifled only by his ruin voice box, are still so feral and aggressive, like he's ready to bite at any second. 

“Well,” Geoff says. Ryan looks down at him hazily. “Fuck my mouth.” 

Ryan nods again. He doesn't hesitate to take Geoff's head in one of his hands and guide him back to the tip of his cock. Geoff eagerly opens his mouth as Ryan thrusts back in shallowly, grinding his hard cock against his tongue. Bracing one hand on Ryan's thigh, Geoff strokes his own dick in his other, heated anticipation crawling beneath his skin. Ryan thrusts to the back of his mouth with short strokes but every time he feels resistance, he pulls back. 

It frustrates Geoff something fierce. Ryan isn't particularly gentle, no, just by nature, but he's not being rough, either. Geoff wants his dick so far down his throat he can't breathe properly. Is that too much to ask for? Even Ryan's hand on the back of his head grips him just enough to move him. Geoff pulls back a little and Ryan releases his hold, peering down at him curiously as Geoff breathes again. 

“Is that it?” Geoff asks. “The Vagabond really has gone soft, I guess.” Ryan lets out a disgruntled huff. “Then prove it.” Whether his taunts actually work or Ryan was just waiting for confirmation, he changes gears quickly. He grabs Geoff's head with both tattooed hands firmly, his thumbs in his cheeks and his fingers laced in his hair. Geoff runs his tongue over his lips briefly before Ryan thrusts back into his mouth. The short, quick strokes are definitely rougher and Geoff rubs his own dick to pace. 

This time when Ryan thrusts to the back of his mouth and feels the same resistance, he doesn't pull back. Geoff's heart flutters excitedly as Ryan firms his grip and pushes his meaty dick down his throat. He gags quietly, tears pricking his eyes as his throat is stretched wonderfully. That's more like it. Geoff presses his tongue against his cock and laps at it as much as he can, drool dripping down his chin for his effort. 

Ryan grunts hotly, a sound that instinctively makes Geoff's cock twitch. He pulls back, just a little, before thrusting back harder. Geoff manages a small groan of his own as he rolls his eyes back. It's just getting hard to breathe when he feels his nose in Ryan's pubes. He reaches up with one hand to stroke the bulge in his throat, shuddering at the sensation of Ryan's cock twitching under his skin. When Ryan pulls out, he catches his breath, spit stringing from his lips to Ryan's dick. 

It's short lived and Ryan thrusts back into his throat sudden and deep. Geoff’s strangled moan is blissful. He tries to relax better as Ryan sheathes himself completely again, grinding Geoff's nose into his pubes and groaning deeply. The first few grinds are slower as Ryan properly stretches his throat out. Then he moves a little quicker, his grip tightening to a nearly bruising level as he assures his hold on Geoff's head. 

This is definitely what Geoff wants, Ryan's hard cock bruising the back of his throat with every rough thrust, but it's different than he remembers. Not necessarily a bad thing. Last time, Geoff felt like Ryan didn't really care who he was, he just wanted to get off, like some kind of toy for him to use. That feeling isn't there this time. Ryan's noises only make him more aroused, his grunts and groans low and strangled but pungent. It's hard to stop himself from coming too quick. 

Geoff flutters his eyes closed as he goes a light headed. Ryan doesn't pull back nearly enough for him to catch his breath and drool runs down his chin. Each thrust feels rougher and shorter, Ryan grinding against his face at his leisure. When he pulls back, Geoff gasps for air just enough to moan lowly. He's quick to take Ryan's cock back in his mouth and Ryan gladly slams down his throat again, bashing Geoff's nose hard against his pelvis. 

His thrusts are lesser this time, holding Geoff root deep on him while he ruts against his throat. He’s close and Geoff can feel it, Ryan’s groans vibrating through him and his fingers clutched so tightly. Geoff presses his tongue against the underside of his cock, urging him on eagerly. Ryan pulls his head down hard, holding him there, and with a low groan, he comes. Geoff swallows instinctively but with Ryan’s dick so far in his throat, it doesn’t matter much. He tries just not to choke on it instead. The familiar burning sensation at the back of his sinuses only briefly precedes the cum that spurts from his nose. 

Geoff orgams hard. It’s satisfying in a way it hasn’t been in a long time that Geoff kind of hates. He can’t believe he sucked Ryan’s dick once and now he can’t get off without it. God, he really does fall for anyone that shows him even the slightest amount of attention, doesn’t he? And good dick, of course. 

Ryan pulls out slowly, his cock heavily slicked with cum and spit that strings to Geoff’s lips. Geoff wipes some of it from his mouth with the back of his hand, using his tongue to swipe away the rest. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Ryan’s erection doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Short recuperation period his ass. 

While it’s tempting to have Ryan fuck him six ways from Sunday, it’s probably not a great idea right now. Geoff is more than capable orally but he’s also notoriously tight assed. Not that it sounds like an awful night of having Ryan graciously finger him, either. 

Geoff glances up to find Ryan looking back down at him. His heart skips a beat and not in a good way. The look he gets is so raw and unfiltered, it’s an instant and sudden reminder that Ryan is, and always was, the Vagabond. The reminder is vivid and harsh- and kills all of Geoff's arousal in a second. Ryan's expression changes quickly from feral lust to a gentler perplexity but it's a little late now. Geoff's heart is racing. 

‘Are you okay?’ Ryan asks. 

He honestly felt in danger for a second. 

“Fine,” Geoff says shortly through his hoarse voice, rubbing his mouth a little more. “Could you get out of my room, now?” Ryan seems a little hurt, a little confused, but mostly worried. Leave to Ryan to think he's done something wrong and not that Geoff just got what he wanted and is bored now. 

‘Yeah,’ Ryan signs back with a disappointed frown. ‘Sure.’ He tucks himself back into his jeans and alright, maybe now Geoff is a little surprised he's still rock hard. Ryan doesn't ask any questions, he's been asked to leave and he's going to. Geoff sighs loudly once he's gone. That was unfortunate. He rubs his hands off on his jeans, frowning at the mess that he is. 

If they're going to be dating, Geoff should really get a hold of this. 

At least the sex will be good. 


End file.
